Eye's
by Chibi Yoh-chan
Summary: This is not the place to comfort them.They just standing quietly,hearing the feet noise of the Azrael... New chapter's on,Yami x Yugi,plz R
1. Where is Yami?

Eye's  
  
Ok. Asakura's new fanfic = =. It's Yami/ Yugi, my favourite yaoi group^^ Anyway, enjoy the story ^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Got off the car, looked at the house which will be her new home, Anzu smiled.  
  
" Ah, we came back again, to Domino City. " after signed the bills, Anzu's mother stood behind her and said.  
  
" Yea. since we moved away 6 years ago, this is our first time to come back. "the fresh air, colorful flowers and these beautiful winds, still the same in her memory. Haven't been changed since these years. To Anzu, who really wants to move back, this is the happiest thing.  
  
" Anzu! Come and help! " not far, near the door, Anzu's father called them to come in, " There are too many baggages need to move in! "  
  
" Ok dad. "  
  
Anzu and her mother went into the house. While father was going to tell them where to put these baggages, seems she remembered something, Anzu asked: " Dad, what's the time now? "  
  
" A quarter to five. Any problem? "  
  
"Ummmm. can I go to the streets and walk for a while? "  
  
" But. "  
  
" It's ok dear. Anzu, remember to come back and have supper. "  
  
" Thanx mum. See ya later. "  
  
Seeing a view of Anzu's leaving back, her dad sighed : " You cant let her go so early, we have a lot of work to do. "  
  
" When we moved away, Anzu was only 10 years old! Everyone would miss their hometown right? " said Anzu's mother softly.  
  
" I know. let's do more works before she come back. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some shops changed, there coms some new buildings. but, that old ice- cream shop still at the corner, she always went to there. Some more zebra crossing appears on the street, and it became more clean. The ground which she always went to play when she was young, now built up a school. The old cherry blossom tree was still near the school gate. and, it has the only white flowers in the whole town.  
  
Anzu walked on the street, enjoyed the beautiful view of Domino City, felt the change of this small town.  
  
.there are some trees on the pavement too, but the flowers are pink. so beautiful.  
  
The wind blew, made Anzu's hair untidy, and it also blew down some cherry blossom flowers. " This was already Spring. "  
  
When she was young, it seems they always walked on the pavement and play with the flowers. They must be like her, was a Year 11 stunent.  
  
Thought this, Anzu suddenly remembered the school she would go to tomorrow. " Then let me go to Domino Highschool and have a look. "  
  
With the wind who dance the flowers, Anzu heard the bell ring.  
  
" Is it time for go home? "  
  
Walked to the school gate, many students were coming out. Even they were walking alone or whith their friends, to Anzu, it was like the Spring colored everyone's face, they all looked so peaceful.  
  
When Anzu was a little girl, she likes Domino Highschool's uniform very much.  
  
Anzu took aim at the school gate's corner, she found a familiar silhouette.  
  
A short boy with red, gold and black hair and meek face, walking with a tall and thin boy, they seems talking very happily.  
  
" . It's. Yugi Moto. and Jyoonouchi? ! "  
  
when they were at primary school, Jyoonouchi always reged Yugi. At that time, Yugi's brother, Yami always came and duel with Jyoonouchi with any games. But Yami was really good at playing games, Jyoonouchi never wan him. And Anzu. she always watch these two brothers play games. in fact, she likes Yami. The feeling of her first love haven't been changed until now.  
  
" They became good friends now. "  
  
Anzu watched them not far from them, until they were going to say goodbye to each other, Anzu just remembered that she should at least say hello to them. But Jyoonouchi walked so fast, so she desided to catch Yugi. She walked quickly and called him: " Yugi! "  
  
" ? "  
  
The short boy turned back, didn't gloss over his surprise, face looked like a puerility little boy: " You are. Anzu? Anzu Mazaki? "  
  
Before Anzu moved away, she and Moto brothers were neighbors, Anzu was very happy to be the only person lnown them very well. And she was the only female friend Moto brother would call her first name.  
  
" Long time no see. Do you remember me Yugi? "  
  
" Ummmm. of course. Why you were here? "  
  
" Cuz my dad's boss sent him back to here, so we moved back. " Anzu smiled happily, " So, how are you these years? "  
  
" I'm fine. And you? "  
  
" You should know ^^. "  
  
" Yea, Anzu was always very jauntiness. " Yugi felt very happy to see old friend again, too.  
  
" By the way, where is Yami? Is he still at school? " Anzu looked through the school, no one was in there.  
  
" .. " Yugi made his head lowlihead, voice became sad: " Anzu, can we go to another place and talk about this? "  
  
" O, ok. "  
  
" Then. can we go to Domino park? "  
  
" Sure, of course. "  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
Yugi stood up and walked alone, Anzu followed him. Even since this is the age for boys to get taller, Yugi was still shorter than everyone else. Maybe he was those kind of boys growth slow. Maybe Yami would get taller. it seems, Yugi was thinking something. He's so quiet, like he always was in the past. But when he talked to Jyoonouchi a few minutes ago, he maybe more open-minded. What about Yami? What would he be now.  
  
Anzu was in her thinking world, so she didn't hear Yugi's wispear.  
  
" Now that you want. I will tell her.. " 


	2. Hearing the truth

Chapter 2  
  
" Take this. "  
  
" Thanx. "  
  
At the corner of the park, Yugi bought two cans of drink. He gave Anzu a can of black tea, then he sit on a chair near the drink shop. Anzu sit down and looked at him. She found Yugi was drinking coffee.  
  
" ... You like coffee? " in Anzu's memory, Yami prefer coffee, and Yugi likes Coco.  
  
" This... how to say... " Yugi turned his face, he looked so sad. That made Anzu felt something must happened between Moto brothers. She quickly changed the topic.  
  
" Let's don't talk about this. Talk about something else. "  
  
" En... "  
  
Opened that can of coffee, Yugi tasted a little. That bitter was just like his mood: dense grief like the water, pervationed in his heart.  
  
" Ummm... " after a while, Anzu asked: " Just now, I asked you... how is Yami? "  
  
" ... Do you want to see him? "  
  
" Why... why do you ask me this... " Anzu blushed, then she started to look at her shoes. But in Yugi's eyes, the only thing he can feel was ruth.  
  
" Before take you to see him, I have something need to tell you. "  
  
" Yugi? "  
  
In the flower wind, Yugi's face got some color of ruth.  
  
" Plz... Listen to me carefully... "  
  
Anzu moved closer to Yugi. She felt her heart jumped faster and faster.  
  
" It happened after you moved away, we were in middle school... "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Here is the report sheet. "  
  
In front of the long table, the doctor pushed his glasses, holding some pieces of paper, talking to Mrs Moto and Simon Moto----- Moto brother's grandpa. Mr Moto couldn't come because he was in Tokyo, having an important meeting now. Doctor told the contents of the report to Simon.  
  
" There was some kind of virus inside Yami Moto's body and we were not sure what is it. That makes his internal organs decomposed. This kind of virus is very seldom in Japan, we will try to study and treat it, but we are not sure to save him. And now, the level of his decomposed internal organs is low, but maybe after 2 or 3 years, when he is graduate from the middle school, the level will be the highest, and that will kill him. "  
  
" What... " Mrs Moto shouted quietly, and Simon was sitting on his seat, too surprised to say anything.  
  
" And... " doctor turned to the next page, his expression became worth, " Even Yugi Moto didn't get this virus, but he got congenital heart disease. We only can use medicine to control it, and... "  
  
" And what? "  
  
" The level of his heart disease... even use medicine, we cant hold much longer... "  
  
" How could it be... "said Mrs Moto unbelieveablely.  
  
" Because we found it too late. Even it's not the end, we still have no chance. The last thing we can do, is hold him as long as we can... "  
  
" ......!! "  
  
" The only way to treat it, is to change the organ. But, it's very hard to find the perfect organ in Japan... even we did it, we still cant be sure it's ok... the percentage of succeed is not high..."  
  
" What's the meaning of this?" asked Simon while he was conforted his daughter-in-law.  
  
" For Yami Moto, because the virus in his body just appeard in a little organ, so if we have the perfect organ for him, he might get well. And the problem is we don't know the way of the virus spread. If too many organs infect, to get the enough organs will be harder and harder! ...And we cant change those many organs..."  
  
" ... ..." now Simon was just too surprise to say anything.  
  
" And Yugi Moto, if we change his heart, must be in a very short time. also he has got congenital heart disease, much weaker than normal human. During the operation we must be very very careful. If there is ANY MISTAKES, he would be die."  
  
Breath heavily, doctor crossovered his fingers, put them on the table. Continue speaking solemnly: " The most important thing is, we do not have enough organs for them..."  
  
" My... my children...why...why is this... ..." at last, Mrs Moto cant hold herself, cried out for her children's encounter.  
  
" Yami... Yugi... they are all good children. How could it come to this... ..." Simon cant hide the tears in his eyes. That hurt everybody's heart. Felt time's past, the old face got more marks of the age.  
  
" We were sorry about that... it doesn't mean that they must die..." but near, isnt it? Doctor held down his head, feel angry about his crippledom. Holding hands together is the obly way to tak out his reverse feeling.  
  
--- Outside the council chamber ---  
  
The two looked-same brothers, standing outside the door. Holding the other's hand tightly.  
  
No crying, no speaking.  
  
This is not the place to comfort them.  
  
They just standing quietly, hearing the feet noise of the Azrael.  
  
Yami: ok, Yugi and I are going to die, right?  
  
Asakura: Ummmmmmm...errrrrrrrr...anyway....yes.  
  
Yami: ... ...U WILL PAY FOR IT! I PROMISS U!  
  
Yugi: don't be angry,mou hitori no boku. Asakura is just writing wat she thinks, we wont die.  
  
Yami: sorry my little hikari...  
  
Asakura: ... ...= = ok, u two, stoping saying I LUV U  
  
Yami: U SHUT UP!  
  
Asakura: * cry* * cry* sorry... ...  
  
Anyway, plz read & review ~~~~~~~ luv u guys ~~~ * kissing* 


End file.
